The Promise in Action
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: We all know our side of the story of 9/11 and the Earthquake and Tsunami in Japan in 2011, but what about their side of the story? How did they fare? Take the Ameripan as you will, But this will make you feel pity at least. T for possible triggers.


9/11 was a normal day for everyone. The personifications were in a world meeting. Japan was hosting this one and sitting next to America, who had the floor. The rest were doing as they usually did.

Alfred, in the middle of speaking, suddenly yelled out in pain, collapsing to a kneel. He clutched his neck at his right shoulder. Kiku was by him in a heartbeat.

As the others called out in worry, Kiku said, "Alfred-san, what's happened?!"

The man could barely speak. The pain of the deaths and damage caused by the attacks only allowed him to say, "...Towers... Twin Towers... plane cra-" His words were stolen from him in favor of a scream.

Kiku pulled Alfred's hand away from his shoulder to see a shrapnel wound. Kiku barked out orders. "Yao, Ivan, Get the first aid kit! Ludwig, Arthur, find out what's going on in Alfred-san's land!" The men snapped to attention and went about their orders, not questioning the situation.

Yao and Ivan came with the first aid when the European countries tasked with getting information got off the phone. As Kiku treated Alfred's wound, everyone found out why they all felt a bit of a sting as Alfred was hurt. The World Trade Center as well as the Pentagon was attacked by hijacked planes.

A day later, they found out about a fourth plane that was meant for Washington D.C. had crashed into an open field. Some of the passengers had retaken the plane, their bravery made all the Personifications both proud and feel the sting of loss even more.

"Why did you help me, Kiku?" Alfred said. "You didn't have to."

Kiku looked at his American companion. "A promise is a promise, Alfred-san, and I keep mine."

March 11, 2011 was a day that Alfred was scheduled to have his president, Yao, and Kiku meet. Understand, everyone who knew about the personifications knew that Kiku and Alfred were close. This meant that no one was surprised when Alfred, after staring off into space for a moment and muttering something about sea swells in Hawaii, voiced concern for Japan.

It was after that very moment of concern that Yao, speaking in quick fire Chinese, called Alfred.

"Whoa, Yao, dude, slow down and speak English! I can't understand you." Alfred said into the phone.

"Alfred! You have to come here quickly! It's Kiku! We were on our way to the car from the plane when he suddenly got dizzy and fainted!" Yao said.

Alfred lost his carefree attitude. "What do mean he fainted?! What happened?!"

"There was an earthquake in Japan! it created a tsunami! Didn't you feel it?!"

"That's what those swells were?!" Alfred leapt up.

"Yes, now get over here!" Yao told him the hospital they were at and hung up. Alfred yell at his president to get disaster relief to Japan pronto then ran out of the white house at full speed.

When he got there, he stopped at the front desk for Kiku's room and was the first one there after Yao. When he saw his Japanese friend, his face contorted in worry. Kiku was deathly pale and thin with rough breathing. His heartbeat was steady though, so that was a mercy.

Alfred walked into the room and took a seat at his side, holding Kiku's hand in his own. Wordlessly, Yao stepped out of the room and called the other Personifications to tell them about Kiku. Alfred had gotten to the hospital in record time.

They all came pretty quickly, arriving within 3 days. It was on this third day that Japan had healed enough for Kiku to wake up from his coma. "Oh, Alfred-san, Kon'nichiwa." He said with a weak smile.

Alfred chuckled a little. "That's what you say after three days in a coma?" Kiku laughed with his friend and asked how his people were doing.

After updates and some more time, Kiku was on his feet and helping with repairs in his country.

"Did you stay with me while I was in a coma, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked one day.

Alfred nodded. "I was too worried to focus on anything else."

Kiku smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Alfred-chan."

Alfred grinned hugely and said, "Come on, dude! You said you would show me that cool sushi place!" They walked off, chatting and laughing like they were friends their whole lives.

I suppose that that would be The Promise in Action, wouldn't it? _"I'll always be right there. No matter what."_


End file.
